objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
DMRE Episode 9: Limination' Time/I Smell Eggy
HEH! Plot We've got a new contestant! And also, a ripoff?! Episode Credit to HoodehJoe *Moldiera: Bye world! (eats gigantic bomb) *Moldiera: (blows up) *Arle: ELIMINATION TIME! *Arle: Only one vote? I thought we had more than that. *Rukbat: He ate a bomb. *Arle: Oh. WE HAVEN'T BEEN USING TOKENS FOR A WHILE! SAME WITH HANDING OUT A PRIZE! *Arle: Your prizes are sticks! *Rukbat: (grabs stick) Sticks are horrible. (fires stick onto wall) *Arle: Wanna be eliminated? *Rukbat: I was trying to get rid of it. *Arle: Oh. *Arle: Anyways- *???: HEY FAKER! *Arle: Doppelganger Arle? *Dopperlganger Arle: Yeah, fake! Let me just tell you, I GOT SO MAD WHEN YOU RIPPED ME OFF!!1! *Arle: How? *Doppelganger Arle: Than gang? *Injusticey: You're all dumb! Nobody ripped anybody off! *Arle: Well... *Doppelganger Arle: Don't you know BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH? *Arle: That's way tiring. But why would you rip us off? *Doppelganger Arle: Why did YOU rip us off is the real question? I'm going to CANCEL your channel! *All Contestants: GASP! *Arle: Whatever. We can save our channel with a contest. All contestants eliminated will be REVIVED! *Cannon: Oof! *Arle: So, one of you will FIGHT ANOTHER ONE! PREPARE! KABLOOM *Arle: Since you two like blowing up stuff, your contest is to blow up the most plants! Bombs will help you! Ready? GO! *Kabloom: YURREEE! (blows up tree) *Petunia: I really don't want to harm nature though. *Kabloom: BUT IT'S FUN! (blows up laser bomb) *(laser bomb destroys plants) *Arle: I guess ONE POINT FOR DMRE! Also, Maybe Petunia hates blowing up stuff after all. INJUSTICEY *Arle: Since you two are based off of cards, YOU PLAY POKEMON TRADING CARD GAME! *Injusticey: Can't we play Injustice?! *Arle: NO. *Injusticey: OK, who're we fightin'? *Arle: Umm... *Arle: NOMAESTRO AND AMULET! (credit to Hoodie) *Arle: Whoever wins first wins! Whoever loses first... LOSES! *INJUSTICEY vs NOMAESTRO *Injusticey: Jerk, who goes first. *Nomaestro: CALCULATIONS SAYS THAT... (flips coin) I GO FIRST! *SMDSP vs AMULET *Sun & Moon Decidueye Starter Pack: Amulet, are you going to go first? *Amulet: BLINK FIRST! *Sun & Moon Decidueye Starter Pack: (blinks) *Amulet: FIRST! *SMDSP: Cheater. *Injusticey: Wait, I don't even have cards. Give me some. *Nomaestro: As you please... (shows three starter packs) *Injusticey: Hmm... *Nomaestro: Actually, I'll just choose. (random selection going on) *Nomaestro: BRIGHT TIDE! *Injusticey: You're so mean. *Nomaestro: So mean that I might be epic! *Injusticey: Whatever. *SMDSP: あなたは私があなたを打つことを知っているお守り！ (You know I'll beat you Amulet!) *Amulet: I don't understand you so I'll beat you! *Amulet: Oh yeah Psychic types. INJUSTICEY'S GAME *Injusticey: I can't believe I've already got a Primarina. *Nomaestro: OH GOD... eh, maybe not. The Fairy types are low, so... go... whatever. Flying types are high. SMDSP'S GAME! *SMDSP: Aw man! I've got the horrible cards! *Amulet: Only question is, how did you just turn Japanese? *SMDSP: Oh er... two people control me. One is english, the other is japanese. *Amulet: Oh. SO LATER ON *Nomaestro: Who's going to win?! It's either my TAPU LELE! *Injusticey: Aw, man. You're going to flip your table on this one. *Nomaestro: Why? *Injusticey: You have 10 cards left. *Nomaestro: ...so? *Injusticey: YOU INCLUDED A PRIMARINA GX INTO MY DECK. *Nomaestro: Aw man! *Injusticey: Whatever. Buildin' my energy. *Nomaestro: I'll just wait. *Injusticey after fully buildin' energy: You are so horrible. You ragequit when I had this. *Nomaestro: I'll beat you. (brings up a Shadow Lugia card) *Injusticey: You cheater. SMDSP'S GAME *SMDSP: Oh no! You're on your last... PRIZE CARD! *Amulet: Oh yeah? *Injusticey: I won! I won! Roaring Sea was SUPER OP! My Full Art card HAS WON! *Injusticey: And to top it all of, I get to keep this card! SO LONG SUCKA! *Nomaestro: :( AFTER AN HOUR *Arle: We won! *Doppelganger Arle: Actually... *(peels off Arle and Doppelganger Arle sticker off) *Arle: SERIOUSLY? *DA: Your show IS CANCELLED! *Amitie, Nonon, Nanisore, and Krader: Hey what's up guys it's scarce here. *DA: Wait what? *DA: (explodes) *Arle: Okay, congrats! Our channel survives. Stuff at the bottom! You can revive a contestant; seriously, now you can revive a contestant you REALLY like and want to keep. Also, there is more contestants coming up! Revive and Make! Who should be revived? Cannon Molecule Gemini TLC Peanut (:D) Who should be added? Spikey Mervett Kraw Taco Picture Fat Alien Death Essence Inferno Essence Ocean Essence Wander Over Memer Bullet Lisa Loud Sawblade Man Hacker Spooky Scary Skeleton Acorn Maker Toy Tank Frost-Heart Elixir